Under the Winter Snow
by VolksRover11
Summary: A detective and a normal girl. How will this end? Narrated by Hattori Heiji :)


_**A/N: Right hello! I'm back after a year xD I am being lazy and shizz. Ya know. It's annoying. **_

_**I'm back with my new story. Well at least the first in this account :D. **_

_**I missed FFn so much so I've written a new story. **_

_**The first chappie was written 4 months ago lol. It's been a long time I know but I'm still going to try and finish this :D.**_

_**So please enjoy and don't forget to R&R **___

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Detective Conan. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Chapter 1 : Love at First Sight, is it?**

"The only way that the criminal could have done that is to throw a rope on the other side of the veranda to make the escape. My deduction is that the criminal is one of us."

That was Shinichi Kudo. Acting like a smart-ass kid you would think – he is really one smart cookie. A 17 year old who's got it all. Rich, famous, and a detective. For the ladies, he is a killer. Killer smile, charisma and everything, as in EVERYTHING! He maybe a softy in the office but he is one hell of a grim reaper when it comes to crime and justice. Although he has got it all, there is one thing missing.

**Love.**

You saw it coming didn't you? Yes, everyone has to have their weakness. It just so happened that this is the particular section he's not so smart about. He is absolutely stupid when it comes to love. I can't actually believe that I beat him to it.

Oh that's right. I am Heiji Hattori. We've been going head to head and trying to beat each other up. Well, at least not literally. Though I could beat his ass down to the ground in one go, but anyway, we beat each other using deductions. The powers of our brains. To be honest sometimes he is better than me, but most of the time I just shrug and forget it. It is pretty depressing because I mean, I am the son of a police chief. I use crime scenes as playgrounds; I should get the upper hand right?

I guess this makes us rivals then. The east vs. west, but others think it was just our own way of "bromance" , and by others I mean my his bestfriend Mouri Ran, my girlfriend Kazuha and the rest of my and his family. We don't really care about what they think, but it is embarrassing.

Anyway, to my story telling!

The atmosphere that moment was really intense. Everyone wanted to hear our deduction. "There was no rope found or something else that could him escape." Inspector Megure, Shinichi's superior asked with a puzzled looked. Shinichi did not flinch or but instead smiled almost wickedly and I just did the same. "Mr. Reynolds." He called out the host of the evening's party. He was on a cast and sitting on the wheelchair as well.

"Is your foot still aching?" he asked confidently.

"Why yes young man. Why would you ask such questions?" The old man replied sweating and stuttering. _Busted._

Shinichi approached slowly towards the globe just behind the old man and tried to look at it interestingly—he then spoke, "Hmm.. Are you quite sure, sir?"

Everybody in the room held their breath as Shinichi's hand began to slowly slide his hand on the bottom of the handle. I smirked as I realised we were thinking the same thing.

"It's just because…" he paused. His light touches turned into grasp as he quickly grabbed the bottom part of the globe throwing it across the room towards Mr. Reynold. Every single person in that ballroom was shocked on what they just witnessed, apart from me and Shinichi. It wasn't really a surprise for us since we knew how it would end.

It seems that every crime we solve has a repeated pattern. He first sees the smallest evidence and I do the same, and everytime something clicks in our mind, it would be both the same. We are definitely bonded by something, but we couldn't quite tell. We also had this smug smile whenever we proved that our criminal is cornered.

"Well, well." I butted in. " Seems like you a—"

- the culprit!" Shouted Shinichi.

'_That little…' _ I thought bitterly. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

He stuck his tongue out as the police cuffed Mr. Reynold. He didn't have a lot to say after Shinichi explained pretty much everything in full detail. He looked at me and grinned mockingly. I knew what he meant by that look.

"Bastard." I cursed as I walked towards him.

"What can I say… I was just being me." He chuckled.

After all the commotions were done, we headed to his black Lambourghini to ride back to his mansion. After all it was nearly midnight. When I grabbed my scarf, Shinichi pulled the sleeve of my coat, "Hattori look! Snow!" He grinned happily as I sighed with his childish tone. "God, Kudo. It's just snow! Come on, let's hurry up. The girls are waiting." I complained as I shook my arm so he would let go.

I was 100 yards away from him, but as I looked back he wasn't even there. I was pissed when he didn't even bother to follow me, or even had the courtesy to unlock the goddamn car. The snow continued to fall and it was getting pretty thick. I looked back at him ready to shout my head off when I noticed he was looking somewhere. I couldn't if he was just blanking out because the snow kept falling onto my eyelashes. I walked next to him to check if he was still breathing. Who knows maybe he froze off because it was BLOODY FREEZING!

I shook him once, "Oi." Still nothing.

I looked at the direction he was looking and he was definitely looking at someone. I've seen that stare before. It was when Ran was wearing that really tight black dress that showed everything, and goodness gracious, even I was drooling. Shinichi was starstruck. A strawberry blonde girl stood in the middle of the parking lot with snow. It was a beautiful moment to see. Her hair was covered with the snowflakes. She was definitely captivating; even I was staring at her for a long time but not the way Shinichi was looking at her. Starstruck or lovestruck?

I haven't got a clue but I've spent too much time with Kudo and I would definitely say this guy, has been lovestruck.

"Oi! Bonehead!" I insulted him and he didn't budge. "Knock, knock? We have to go!" I shouted once more but he was still lost. I was about to punch him right on the side of the head when he whispered, loud enough for me to hear…

"Hattori," he turned his to face me, " do you believe in love at first sight?"

_**A/N: What you guys think? ;P**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
